Sound Conversion
Sound conversion is the ability to absorb sonic energy and convert it into other types of energy. Characters *Michael Cassidy has this ability naturally. *Adair O'Brien also has this ability naturally. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has mimicked this ability. *Peter Petrelli has also mimicked the ability in World 8. *Robert Max has also absorbed the ability. Limits 'Michael Cassidy' Michael has shown that he can absorb sonic energy with ease and can absorb all the sound within a room. His body is able to change the sound so that he can release it out in different types of energy. He doesn't seem to be able to live off this energy or use it to heal himself or recover. However, he has shown that he can exert the sonic energy out in its original form, propelling a powerful sonic blast from his hand or his mouth. It is powerful enough to throw a person across a room. He can also use it to create light, emitting it from his body or forming balls or blasts of light, which seem to have a burning effect on the object it hits. This part of his ability seems to have tied in with his emotions, as he has been able to illuminate himself without knowing, and he seems to glow yellow and bright when happy or in a positive mood, and glows red when in anger or in a negative mood. His weakest performance seems to be using sonic energy to give himself telekinesis, and moving small objects. He can also create fire, but currently only when frustrated. His hands begin to glow and flame up, and his hands and arms can actually turn into fire as well. Finally, he can also form sparks of electricity from his hands and fingertips. This is another hard task for Michael to perform. 'Adair O'Brien' Similarly to Michael, Adair is also able to absorb all of the sonic energy within a room, and reflexively absorbs any sonic energy which is used offensively against him. The range of his absorption will extend as he ages, and by the end he too will be able to absorb all of the sound from a room. He can reproduce the sonic energy as a powerful sonic blast emitted from his mouth, or convert it into various other forms. He is able to convert the energy into kinetic blasts, fire and electricity. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Since Jess absorbed the ability from Michael, she ought to have similar limits to her uncle. However, she is yet to display it. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter too would have similar limits to Michael, but is also yet to display it. 'Robert Max' Robert also would have similar limits to Michael. 'Similar Abilities' *Electrical conversion is the ability to convert electrical energy into other types of energy *Psionic energy conversion is the ability to convert psionic energy into other types of energy *Liquid conversion is the ability to convert one liquid into another *Sonokinesis is the ability to manipulate sound *Photokinesis allows one to create and control light *Telekinesis is the power to move things with one's mind *Pyrokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate fire *Electrokinesis allows a person to create electricity *Sound absorption is the ability to absorb sound energy *Sonic scream is the ability to create sonic waves from one's mouth *Energy absorption can be used to absorb sonic energy if it is used offensively *Energy manipulation can absorb sonic energy *Sound manipulation can be used to convert electrical energy into sound Category:Abilities